Story:Star Trek: Renaissance/Lucy Gets Captured/Teaser
At Starbase 233 Lucy and her class are on a tour of the base while the base commander is explaining everything that's not classified. This is Starfleet's most defendable position as you can see out the window we've got the 3rd battlegroup to defend this base from any type of attack that comes our way the base commander says as he looks at them. Then a Miranda-class vessel explodes as everyone is shocked about this as klaxon blares. Red alert, all hands battle stations Klingon battlegroup on approach! the officer says over the com. A Klingon task force approaches the base as another Starfleet vessel blows up into a thousand pieces. At ops the base commander turns to one of the officers. Send a distress call to Starfleet Command we're under attack by the Klingons! the base commander says as he looks at one of the officers. In one of the corridors Lucy is with one of the evacuation people and she gets into one of the pods and it launches as she looks out the window at the base doing battle with the taskforce, then the pod is locked in a tractor beam and she gets a PADD. This is Lucy Lane to anyone on this channel I and my class were on assignment to Starbase 233, when a Klingon battlegroup attacked the base, I am being taken by the Klingons I need help to anyone on this channel please help Lucy says as she looks at the PADD and sends the distress call. The Klingon soldiers grabs her and as Captain Kagran looks at her. All right Starfleet you're going to help us defeat the Federation take her away Kagran says as he looks at his officer. In her apartment Chole is sleeping when her desktop monitor beeps and she wakes up and sees its from Lucy and she plays the recording. This is Lucy Lane to anyone on this channel I and my class were on assignment to Starbase 233, when a Klingon battlegroup attacked the starbase, I am being taken by the Klingons I need help to anyone on this channel please help Lucy says on the screen and it fizzes out. Chloe gets worried. At Starfleet Command Chloe beams into Typhuss's office. Typhuss we need to talk its Lucy she's in trouble Chloe says as she looks at him. Typhuss looks at her as he leans back in the chair. Typhuss? Chloe says as she looks at him. He turns to her. Lucy is always in trouble, what did she do this time Typhuss says as he looks at Chloe. She's been taken by the Klingons Chloe says as she looks at him. He looks at her. Why would the Klingons take Lucy, she isn't a Starfleet officer Typhuss says as he looks at Chloe. Chloe looks at him. I don't know but she sent me this message Chloe says as she looks at him. Typhuss activates the PADD. This is Lucy Lane to anyone on this channel I and my class were on assignment to Starbase 233, when a Klingon battlegroup attacked the starbase, I am being taken by the Klingons I need help to anyone on this channel please help Lucy says on the screen and it fizzes out. Typhuss gets worried. Damn it, you know how I feel about Lucy Typhuss says as he looks at Chloe. She looks at him. Typhuss she's family still Chloe says as she looks at him. Typhuss looks at her. All right, I will rescue her Typhuss says as he looks at Chloe.